1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a beverage cartridge to be used with a beverage forming system, such a single-serve coffee maker.
2. Related Art
Cartridges for use with beverage forming machines are well known, and may include one or more filters as well as a beverage medium, such as ground coffee beans, tea leaves, etc. In some cartridges, the filter is located between two or more portions of an interior space of the cartridge, e.g., one portion in which a beverage medium is located, and a second portion into which liquid that has passed through the filter may flow. An example of one such cartridge is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,189 and/or U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,762, which may be used with a beverage making machine like that described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,398,726. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,840,189; 6,607,762; and 7,398,726 are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.) In use, the beverage forming machine introduces a fluid into the cartridge to interact with the beverage medium. In some machines, a piercing outlet needle of the machine is used to pierce a surface of the cartridge (e.g., a bottom wall of the cartridge container or the cartridge lid) permitting the liquid that has interacted with the beverage medium to flow through the filter and exit the cartridge.